dwagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dynovan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Doctor Who The Adventure Games Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hi no probs, can i be an admin + bure, then i can help with the desgin of this wiki! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) EPIC!!!!! I've still not finished 2 from the first lot! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Have you made me an admin + bure so i can change the design? A blue and Navy blue design type one, you'll see when i've done it! If you could, can you make me one now? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what it looks like on there, but you'll like it! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, after you've made me admin + bure, make a page for it and after i've done the design i'll add 'em! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks, i'll do the design now! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Design Job Done, you like? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, in 'My Tools' it has 'Theme Designer'. T-Man | Talk to Me 13:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) okedoke T-Man | Talk to Me 13:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, which Wikis? Yeah, that's the only one i can find. T-Man | Talk to Me 13:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If i have time, i'll pop over! T-Man | Talk to Me 13:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that sometime sat or sun! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) so.... T-Man | Talk to Me 13:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Well what do you mean by 'it's saturday'? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see! I was gonna do it today, so proberly 2morrow. no, i'm not ignoring you...... T-Man | Talk to Me 15:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) sure that's easy for an experienced wiki user like me:) I'll do it now T-Man | Talk to Me 16:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) well 1st) the image was a .jpg and it needed to be a .png. 2nd) the image need to be exactly 250 x 65 pixles! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I used an image editing programme T-Man | Talk to Me 16:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) no, no, no, it was like photoshop, only it wasn't photoshop! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No probs:) Same, but that's not the same sort of thing, but it's still cool! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) yay!!! T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 13:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I'm blocking larkfight on Jakie wiki for a month prehaps more as i know she's no good to the wiki, once you've reponded to this message. hope that's ok:) Trust me, i kown what i'm doing, it would be best for the wiki if she's blocked, she'll just cause trouble, let's say i've witnessed stuff lie this before in the real world, so please, can i? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 14:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) are you ignoring me? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 14:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, i'll make a deal, one, just ONE sign of stupidity/pethetic/anti-wiki nonsense, then i block her, deal? Yes I have, now i hold the power Muhahahhaaa!!! (thew glad to here that you're not) T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Ah, but have you copyrighted it? Muhahahaha!!! T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 08:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Join me on Jakie wiki Chat! Darn! lovely, sadly i can't T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, because that will make me want to play it when i never will be able to, so i'll just ghet angry and chuck my computer out the window (Seriously) T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 17:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC)